Bendíceme
by Dynamite to White Balls
Summary: AU. Yamamoto Takeshi era un chico con las mismas expectativas que cualquier otro. Crecer, hacer realidad su sueño, enamorarse y tener una familia e hijos. Pero de repente llegó Gokudera. 8059!
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** El mundo es grande, ne? como una bolsa de papas -_- Yo mis queridos lectores, no cogí la papa que tenía colgando a tantos bishous yaoisables TT_TT, pero hay que agradecerle a nuestras querida Akira Amano por cogerla y engullirsela, para dibujar luego un paraíso para Fujoshis ;_;

**Summary:** AU. Yamamoto Takeshi era un chico con las mismas expectativas que cualquier otro. Crecer, hacer realidad su sueño, enamorarse y tener una familia e hijos. Pero de repente llegó Gokudera. 8059

**A/N:** Holaa~ :D Dejiko reportándose, ok, mi primer fic, se que de repente apesta, pero,... espero lo mejor de mi? :D?

Estuve con la idea desde la mañana, y ahora que tenía tiempecito, me puse a escribir, se aceptan sugerencias :D!

**Canción recomendada: **ninguna! xD, es solo el prólogo, pero planeo poner una para los siguientes :p

Disfruten~

* * *

Yamamoto Takeshi era un chico con las mismas expectativas que cualquier otro. Crecer, hacer realidad su sueño, enamorarse y tener una familia e hijos. Desde pequeño había visto a su padre criarlo solo, y el no quería que sus hijos sufrieran lo mismo.

Takeshi era un chico de ensueños, y para nada decir que gracias a esa personalidad tan cariñosa y amigable suya, mas el plus de ser el jugador número uno en baseball de la secundaria Namimori y ser uno de los chicos más populares de la escuela a sus 15 años, le había llenado de un gran club de fans. Pero Takeshi ya tenía su persona especial, que probablemente sería su futura pareja, y porque no madre de sus hijos. Le había pasado como en las películas, la había conocido de chiquito, y ahora la estaba empezando a mirar como algo más que una amiga.

_Era el primer día del jardín de infantes Takeshi no sabía porque todos estaban llorando, el había ido al nido "Shinuki no hono" solito, pues su papá tenía que empezar a preparar sushi para vender en el Takesushi -sino fuera por el baseball, que tanto le gustaba al pequeño hombre fuerte, se haría cargo del Takesushi, pero eso lo agregaría a la lista de espera-. Takeshi se había levantado a la seis de la mañana, se había bañado y cambiado para ir a clases ¡el mismito! Para salir de la casa también temprano, con el bento con su comida favorita y su pequeño bate de baseball en la espalda, había caminado dos calles y medio para llegar al pequeño nido, saludar al portero como todo hombre que quería ser y por fin había entrado-muy emocionado- al salón en el que sabía iba a ir todo un año, dejó alegremente sus cosas en un estante y se volteó para ver a sus compañeros, pero en vez de eso vio a un montón de niños llorando porque no quería soltar a sus padres. Pero una pequeña niña llorando en un rincón le llamó la atención más que todos. Era una niña muy linda, tenía el pelo recogido en una coleta que dejaba caer unas hermosas hondas color azabache en cascada hasta su cintura y en frente estaban cubriendo parte de su cara, haciendo contraste con sus ojos azules brillaban como la luna, que pena que ahora estaban perlados de lagrimas, opacaban lo bonitos que eran. Su piel de un color melón pálido que destellaba suavidad, con unas mejillas rosaditas adorables. Takeshi sonrió de esa forma tan característica de él, ella parecía muy buena persona, y le daba coraje que hora solo podía ver las pequeñas manos de la niña luchando contra las lágrimas que seguían saliendo de sus ojos. Así que decidió acercarse. Un paso.. y otro más hasta llegar, el aura de la chica era tranquilizante, le gustaba estar ahí._

_- "Nee... ¿Porque lloras?"- Preguntó el pequeño hombre fuerte mientras trataba de dibujar en su cara una sonrisa brillante._

_La niña lo vio, y luego se dio la vuelta, algo más ruborizada, Takeshi se preguntó el porqué… ¿Tendría fiebre?_

_- "Naa, amiga-tan, ¿Te sientes bien?"_

_- "¡De-déjame sola!" - Takeshi comenzó a reír, también tenía una voz bonita, eran como campanitas.- "N-no... ¡No te rías de mi!" - El niño había logrado su cometido, al parecer la niña había dejado de lloriquear._

_- "Mah Mah, amiga-tan, sólo quería saber si estabas bien" - y ahí iba su sonrisa de nuevo._

_La niña dudo en responderle, ya había tenido demasiado con que sus papis la hayan dejado en un lugar extraño con gente extraña, ella prefería quedarse en casa ayudando a mami a cocinar, o a leerle algo al señor bigotes._

_Pero aquel niño le estaba mejorando el día._

_- "S-Sí estoy b-bien" -tartamudeó- "pero n-no quiero e-estar aquí, e-extraño a mis papis."_

_Takeshi volvió a reír, nunca había conocido a alguien que tartamudeara tanto, era divertido, y algo dulce._

_- "Ha ha, amiga-tan es linda cuando tartamudea" - dijo mientras se le acercaba más- "Te prometo algo amiga-tan cuando estés conmigo, no tendrás que llorar" -se señalo así mismo- "Te lo promete Yamamoto Takeshi, y que se te quede ese nombre, porque cuando sea grande, yo..."-se subió a una mesa que nadie sabe de donde salió- ..."¡Voy a ser el mejor jugador de baseball de la historia!" - le comenzaron a brillar los ojos y un fondo del espacio apareció._

_La niña comenzó a reír, y luego Takeshi se le unió. Ha, si que era fácil hacer amigos para él._

_- "Takeshi-kun" - le dijo cuando terminó de reír. Luego corrió a abrazarlo, mientras que el pequeño hombre fuerte se sonrojaba- Seamos mejores amigos Takeshi-kun- Yamamoto se sintió dichoso, ¡ya tenía una amiga el primer día! - "Yo soy, Shiruki Takada" - lo soltó para mirarlo de forma alegre, decidida y divertida, como cuando quieres ganar algo._

_- "Taka-chi" - le dijo ofreciéndole su mano para un apretón- "Seremos los mejores amigos."_

- "¡Yamamoto Takeshi!" - Sensei dijo mientras estampaba un libro en la carpeta del quinceañero. - "¡Otra vez durmiendo en clases! ¡Y ni siquiera empezamos la primera hora!"

Takeshi sonrió ganándose un suspiro general de sus fans.

- "Haha, gomen sensei" -dijo el japonés, lo que pasa es que hoy la práctica matutina estuvo algo agotadora- "estató mientras llevada una mano detrás de su cuello"- ganándose esta vez un gritito de una de sus fans.

El profesor ya no sabía que hacer con el deportista, bueno, ni tampoco que podía hacer mucho, un profesor de élite como él no debería estar preocupándose por gente inferior en capacidad mental que él.

-"Hehe"- se acomodó los lentes ante el pensamiento- "Bien, como decía antes que el Sr. Yamamoto se quedara dor-mi-tan-do en su sitio"- separo las palabras, en negritas.- Decía, que hoy tenemos a un nuevo estudiante.

Yamamoto aprovechó para ver a Takara, que esta justo dos asientos a la derecha adelante de el, hoy se veía muy bonita, se había dejado el pelo largo, y ella siempre se lo recogía en una media cola atrás, pero hoy se lo había recogido en una cola alta, que hacía que su pelo azabache jugueteara con los reflejos del sol.

_Ah.. Taka-chi se ve kawaii con el uniforme del colegio_... -pensó Yamamoto mientras se sonrojaba. Takara de por sí, por el rabillo del ojo veía como Takeshi la miraba.. se sentía la mujer más dichosa del mundo.

- "Ejem, ALUMNOS, como decía" - trató de hacer ruido en la carpeta, para tratar de dicipar el ambiente incómodamente kirakiraness que se había formado en su salón de clases- "El alumno que llega hoy día, es un alumno de intercambio, que viene de Italia."

Ante esto, Yamamoto cortó su burbuja con Takara para escuchar al sensei, había visto algo interesante en la mañana...

_- "¡Wahhh ¡Take-kun! ¡Bájame!" - Yamamoto había comenzado a darle vueltas a Takara en un gran abrazo__

_-"¡No Taka-tan! ¡No hasta que me digas quien te gusta!"_

_Yamamoto había estado algo preocupado por la respuesta de la chica, aunque sus amigos le hayan dicho una y otra vez que ellos dos hacía la pareja perfecta, y que se notaba OBVIAMENTE a quien le gustaba ella, el tenía que estar cien porciento seguro._

_- "Esta bien ¡Pero suéltame Takeshi!"_

_- "Okey okey" - paró de darle vueltas a la pelinegra y la sentó en el pasto, era la justo el rincón del tiempo justo antes de que toque el timbre, y faltaba muy poco para la hora de entrar a clases._

_La pelo azabache se puso colorada._

_- "Ta-take-kun, l-a p-persona que me g-gusta e-es"_

_- "Haha, Taka-chi, estas tartamudeando como cuando nos conocimos" - rió el adolescente, le traía nostalgia. Hasta que sintió un golpe en el brazo._

_- "¡Auch Taka-chi, eso me dolió!"_

_- "¡Take-kun! ¡No me dejas hablar!" - dijo Takara haciendo un puchero, aun con el sonrojo en la cara._

_- "Está bien Taka..."_

_Takeshi no sabe lo que fue, o lo que le dió un impulso a voltear para ver el patio central, pero cuando volteó apenas los ojos, pudo distinguir a un chico volteado, que parecía más o menos de su edad, que caminaba arrastrando los pies, con aire de malo, pero eso no fue lo que distrajo a Takeshi, sino, fue la forma en la que el pelo plateado del chico brillaba a la luz del sol, "que curioso" pensó el ahora crecido, hombre fuerte "me gustaría ver su cara"_

_- "¡Take-kun! ¡No me estas escuchando!"_

_Yamamoto parpadeó un par de veces ¿Que había sido eso? Por un momento olvidó que estaba con su querida amiga._

_- "Ah... Gomen , lo que pasa es que..."_

_Y el timbre sonó, llamando a clases._

- "...Su nombre es Gokudera Hayato, y desde hoy será parte de nuestra clase." - Estató el Sensei.

En eso, entró aquel joven peli plateado que había captado la atención del japonés, solo para terminar de robársela completamente.

- "Como ya dije, el viene de Italia, y tiene uno de los promedios mas alto a nivel..."

Yamamoto se desconectó del mundo. Dejó de sentir, pensar, ver, cualquier otra cosa que no sea al italiano, era un nuevo sentimiento, su corazón comenzó a latir muy fuerte cuando lo recorrió con la mirada.

Y al momento en que los orbes verdes de Gokudera se conectaron con los miel de Yamamoto, todas las expectativas de vida que alguna vez se planteó Yamamoto, familia, hijos, Takara... se derrumbaron.

* * *

Gracias por leer! :D si les gusta la idea sigo , sino.. bueno, no se, igual? para que salgan en el dios google cuando busquen 8059... mm... el final me sonó mucho a la dimensión desconocida xD, en fin

bueno, nos leemos~


	2. Compruebame

**Disclaimer:** El mundo es grande, ne? como una bolsa de papas -_- Yo mis queridos lectores, no cogí la papa que tenía colgando a tantos bishous yaoisables TT_TT, pero hay que agradecerle a nuestras querida Akira Amano por cogerla y engullírsela, para dibujar luego un paraíso para Fujoshis ;_;

**Summary:** AU. Yamamoto Takeshi era un chico con las mismas expectativas que cualquier otro. Crecer, hacer realidad su sueño, enamorarse y tener una familia e hijos. Pero de repente llegó Gokudera. 8059

**A/N:** Holaa de nuevo~ :D! Deji-chan reportándose nuevamente, -esta ves la escritora esta viendo*escuchando* yuyu hakusho: Ghost Files mientras escribe su comentario de la autora, así que disculpen si el comentario suena muy retardado- solo quiero agradecerles por las alertas los favoritos y comentarios :D, no me esperaba que me iría tan bien u.u, ustedes rockean en verdad ^_^ .. .. ¡ es un es un espadachín con parche en el ojo! omg Yamamoto en yuyu hakusho! :D... xD bien, bien, no importa, prosigamos (y) ... oh por dios de su sable de madera sale un halo de energía espiritual celeste! YAMAAA! xD

**Canción ****recomendada****: **Miracle - Paramore (_I've gone for too long, living like I'm not alive...)_

**Advertencia: **Gokudera Centric! (:D así que piña si les gusta el vocabulario bonito y educado xD)

* * *

_Compruébame_  
_Demuéstrame_  
_Ayúdame a pensar que es mejor seguir_

No, no era suficiente que todo el p-to día le hubiera ido mal.

No.

Tenía que ir de mal en peor.

Todo había empezado desde su niñez, bueno, no es que odiara Italia, era su país natal, su patria, en sí, lo amaba como cualquiera ama su casa.

Pero luego del pequeño incidente de su madre hace unos años, nunca volvió a ser lo mismo.

_"Che _-siseó- _maldito hombre"_- pensó mientras pisaba otra coleta de cigarrillo en el suelo. _"como lo odio..."_

Desde pequeño, Hayato Gokudera nunca había esperado nada de su futuro, cuando era pequeño su anhelo más grande era crecer para tomar el negocio de la famiglia, para ser tan grande como su padre. En ese entonces el era el hijo prodigio de toda Italia, pero luego, cuando su padre le hizo _eso_ a su madre, Gokudera abandonó todo sueño con respecto a su _Familia -"Tsk, si claro" _como si alguna vez hubiera tenido una.-

Luego, solo fueron años de tratar de buscar que otra Famiglia lo acepte. Cuatro largos años de dolor, sufrimiento y degradación.

Pero las cosas comenzaron a cambiar hace poco, el pasado 9 de septiembre, cuando acababa de cumplir quince años, recibió la llamada del Tutor de Asesinos Reborn, diciéndole que si vencía al décimos líder de los Vongola, sería el nuevo décimo de la Famiglia, claro, plan que falló desastrosamente cuando enfrentó al décimo apenas llegó a Japón, pero ahora el décimos le había dicho que era su nuevo mano derecha! Finalmente las cosas le estaban llendo bien.

Hasta que pisó por primera vez las instalaciones del Instituto Educativo Namimori.

Primero, un estúpido cabrón le dijo que lo mordería hasta la muerte si usaba tantos anillos en su colegio "_Ni que fuera un rarito para que me deje morder por un tipo x"_

Segundo, había tenido que ser testigo de las hormonas, _"o la mierda que fuera" _y pasar cerca que una pareja de enamoraditos coqueteando públicamente en medio del jardín, ¿Donde estaba el cabrón de las mordidas en esos momentos?

No había sido muy lindo ver como el cara de idiota ese prácticamente_ jodía públicamente _con una tipa cara de p-ta mientras daban vueltas.

Gokudera había considerado en ir solamente para golpear al tipo para que dejara de hacer eso, por alguna razón siquiera consideró estampar la cara de esa chica contra el suelo hasta dejarla desdentada por andar de putita, se veía de cara que el tipo cara de idiota lo estaba disfrutando tanto... y dejándose tocar! es decir, no es su vida, pero... ¡ugh! simplemente no le gustaba el sentimiento de posesividad que empezaba a formarse en su pecho- Ante tal pensamiento se le subieron los colores a la cara.

Tsk, seguro le estaba afectando la proposición del rarito de las tonfas. Bueno, después de todo es hombre, también tenía necesidades, ¿No?

Y tercero, cuando había llegado a la ventana de registro para que le digan que tenía que estar en el mismo salón que su amado Juudaime- que había dado por entendido era el 1 - C, le dijeron otra cosa **inaceptable.** Le dijeron que no iba a estar en el salón de su Juudaime porque aparentemente el no podía estar en un salón de tan bajo nivel académico. _"Nivel académico mis..."_

- "¡Oh! G-Gokudera-kun!" - se escuchó una voz tambaleante, insegura y algo femenina detrás de Gokudera, a la cual el italiano reaccionó cual perrito llamado por su amo.

- "¡Juudaime!"- Gritó Gokudera mientras dejaba de estrangular al pobre tipo que le había tocado de recepcionista, y corría a donde el chico de pelo rebelde con estrellas en sus ojos y rubor en las mejillas. - ¡Déjeme llevarle sus libros, Juudaime, como buena Mano derecha debería encargarme de pequeñeces como esas! -dijo el peli plata mientras trataba de quitarle la pila de libros al Vongola.

- "¡Ino, Ino Gokudera-kun!" - chilló Tsuna- "¿P-Por qué no mejor me dices en que clase te tocó?" -_"Por favor, por favor, por favor ¡¿Donde estas Reborn?"-_Decía mientras pensaba el castaño.

Gokudera de repente se puso cabizbaja.

- "¿...edo... Gokudera-kun?

- "¡LO SIENTO JUUDAIME, TRATÉ DE QUE ME CAMBIEN DE CLASE PARA ESTAR CON USTED, PERO LOS MALDITOS...!"

- "¡Gokudera-kun! ¡B-Baja el volumen de voz! ¡Debes tener cuidado que Hibari-san puede aparecer en cualquier momento!" - dijo mientras temblaba el más pequeño.

- "¿Hibari?" - _"¿el cabrón?" – "_Juudaime..." -De pronto el aura de Gokudera comenzó a teñirse de un rojo sangre – "No me diga... que ese_ tipo _le hizo algo..."

- "¡Io!¡Io Gokudera-kun!"- negó con cabeza y manos el castaño- "¡S-solo ten cuidado!" - un escalofrío lo recorrió – "Hibari-san tiene ojos en todo el colegio... Edo… ¿Por qué no me terminas de decir en qué clase estas Gokudera-kun?"

- "Oh, por supuesto Juudaime" - dijo Gokudera mientras buscaba el papel que le habían dado en la secretaría, y le daba una ojeada- "Aquí dice que estoy en la clase 1 – A"

- "¡Oh! Yo tengo un amigo que esta en ese clase Gokudera-kun! Su nombre en Yamamoto Takeshi." -dijo Tsuna mientras le regalaba una sonrisa a su mano derecha.

¿Amigo? Bueno, eso completaba las cuatro cosas horribles del día, su Juudaime andando con un mengano hijo de algún fulano que quien sabe si era un delincuente, traficante o algo peor.

Un momento.

... Yamamoto Takeshi? Ese nombre le sonaba espantosamente. Gokudera empalideció.

- "J-Juudaime, p-por favor, ¿Podría devolverme el papel?"

- "Ah ¡Claro, Gokudera-kun!"

Gokudera releyó el papel con una horrible mueca en su cara.

_Blah Blah blah, le queremos decir que el alumno encargado de la presentación del colegio, blah blah blah, a sido escogido a la suerte por blah blah blah y también **será completamente responsable de usted **durante toda su estadía el primer día y de lo que usted podría blah blah blah será el alumno llamado **Yamamoto Takeshi**. Esperemos que su estadía en el colegio Namimori sea..._

Gokudera, releyó y releyó una y otra vez el nombre de la persona responsable de el en todo el primer día.

Yamamoto Takeshi...

- ¡PERO QUE CARA...!

**...**

Che, no quería ir a clases luego de tal descubrimiento, es decir el posible traficante, _amigo _de su Juudaime, encargado de ÉL? que se vaya a matar! Además ¡Hayato Gokudera no necesita una maldita niñera! Gokudera estaba en la puerta del salón, pensando en entrar o simplemente salir de ahí y entrar al salón de su Juudaime como si nada, peo si hacía eso probablemente su Juudaime se molestaría con él...

- "¡Ejem, ALUMNOS, como decía!" - Gokudera rió bajito, _"¡Haha!, lo último que faltaba, que un tipo como ese sea mi profesor"_ Parece que Sensei lo escuchó pues al momento que Gokudera comenzó a reír más fuerte, Sensei sonrió_ "Oh maldita sea, el prospecto de profesor me vio!"_ - "El alumno que llega hoy día, es un alumno de intercambio, que viene de Italia."

Suspiró enojado. _"Bueno, todo tiene que tener un maldito lado bueno" _pensó el ojiverde, y comenzó a espiar por el vidrio de la puerta a sus compañeros.

Y lo vio.

Vió la cara de idiota de antes, y la de la putita también!

_"Tsk, que asco, me da nauseas de solo ver esa burbuja rosada de la tipeja esa"_

- "...Su nombre es Gokudera Hayato, y desde hoy será parte de nuestra clase." - _"Che, lo último que necesito, una presentación, mejor entro"_

Gokudera colocó su mano en la perilla del salón, y la giró sin no antes de decir un_ "ah, a la mierda"_ y entrar al salón.

Caminó hasta el costado del profesorsucho, y antes de que se le escapara una risilla por la cara de narcisista del hombre, le entregó el papel de asistencia para luego voltear a ver a sus compañeros, evitando con pasión voltear a ver a _aquella_ persona...

Los orbes verdes pasearon por todo el salón. _"Me pregunto cual será el tal Yamamoto Takeshi" _Porque al pasar por los asientos con la mirada Gokudera sintió pena, todos los del salón tenían pinta de intelectuales sin vida, excepto el cara de idiota, que ya por su cara Gokudera sabía perfectamente que el pobre tonto no debería estar en aquella clase.

Luego de mirar a la sobre llamada _putita, _Gokudera decidió permitirse mirar de reojo al idiota. Miró disimuladamente con el rabillo del ojo a la esquina del final en donde esta el idiota, solo para toparse con su mirada penetrante.

_"Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda... ¡Me esta viendo el cabrón! ¿Qué haces mirando aquí? ¡shu shu! mira a otro lado!"_

Y es que el corazón de Gokudera estaba reaccionado ante tal mirada.

¿Que carajo era el revoltijo en el estómago y el fuerte bombeo de su corazón? Unos impulsos gigantes de mirarlo a los ojos... y otras cosas menos inocentes... Había que aceptar que por más tonto que fuera... el idiota tenía buen cuerpo. No es que a Gokudera no le gustaran las mujeres pero… Nunca le había llamado la atención de _esa_ forma, o por lo menos no como tal chico le estaba atrayendo.

El peli plata nunca sabrá lo que le hizo mirarlo directamente a ls ojos.

De repente había sido un imán invisible que quería mezclar esmeralda con miel, un imán duro y despiadado, porque cuando Gokudera vio los ojos de aquel imbécil. Le dejó sin aliento.

_"Carajo."_ pensó Gokudera cuando el rubor se adueñó de sus mejillas por tercera vez en el día. Las malditas reacciones del cuerpo humano! que se jodan!

"Oh Gokudera Hayato-kun, ya veo que conoces a la persona que te guiará por todo el día en el campus... - le dijo sonriente el Sensei.

_"Espera... ¿Qué?"_

-"¿Qué?" - Gokudera obligó a su mirada separarse de la miel, solo para ver la cara del Sensei.

-"Oh lo siento, Gokudera Hayato-kun, pensé que estabas viendo a Yamamoto-kun, perdona si me equivoqué"

_"¿Ah?"_

- ¿Huh? - a penas se escuchó la repuesta del italiano.

- "Claro Claro, el de la última fila, al lado de la ventana. Tu responsable, Yamamoto Takeshi-kun."

Eso se sentía peor que cuando uno de sus dinamitas le quemó la espalda una vez. Porque había sentido un maldito baldazo de agua fría en la cara cuando lo volvió a mirar.

¡El tipo sonreía con un rubor en sus mejillas, unos ojos juguetones y una mano en el cuello! Que despreocupado, ¿Conque ese era el tal Yamamoto? ¡¿EL SUPUESTO TRAFICANTE?

Gokudera no puedo Controlar sus pasos, pues su cuerpo se estaba dejando llevar por todos los sentimiento s que estaba sintiendo en aquel momento.

-"Haha... hai_... Gokudera_"- Cuando su nombre salió de sus labios, sintió que el pecho se le inflaba de felicidad y alegría, se sintió orgulloso de su nombre y que sus padres se lo hayan puesto alguna vez. Porque sabía que ningún nombre se hubiera escuchado mejor en esos labios...

...

Un momento. Que diablos? Estaba actuando como una niñita enamorada! Por ese que compartía parte de vida con su Juudaime y que andaba de exhibicionista en la mañana con la putita esa!

Cuando Gokudera había llegado al frente de la carpeta del imbécil, lo tomó por el cuello y lo levantó hasta que su cara estuvo a la altura de la suya.

- "¿Go-Gokudera?" - Y ahí ese titileo en su corazón. El imbécil estaba sonrojado! ni que fuera gay! que se vaya a joder con la p-ta esa!

- "Tu eres Yamamoto Takeshi" - escupió con veneno, más como una afirmación que como pregunta.

Yamamoto estaba más sonrojado que nunca, saber que los labios de aquel italiano estaban tan cerca de los suyos era un manjar prohibido, con cada palabra de Gokudera podía distinguir el sabor a menta y cigarros de sus labios. pero sabía que era jugar con espada de doble filo. ¡No se olvidaba que estaba en el salón de clases! pero si tan solo Gokudera se acercara un poco más...

Y en eso, sintió como su peso caía a suelo con carpeta y todo con una gran fuerza.

Si… Gokudera lo acababa de tirar al suelo.

Mientras tanto, todos los estudiantes del salón se había aglomerado en la esquina contraria del salón de donde se hallaban los dos chicos lindos del salón, junto con Sensei.

- Pst. Sensei -dijo un peli azul.

- ¿Si, Mashiro-kun?- Respondió Sensei, mientras miraba la escena comiendo canchita cual cine.

- Creo que debería hacer algo…

-¡Shh! ¡Creo que Gokudera-kun va a hablar! -dijo una chica que estaba sangrado misteriosamente por la nariz...

-"¡Oi! Idiota! solo quiero que sepas, que no necesito una maldita niñera! - Dijo mientras trataba de desaparecer el estúpido rubor de sus mejillas, y tratar de sonar lo más rudo posible. Y Con una última mirada amenazante, salió del salón. Dejando a un confundido y deseoso por saber más de aquel italiano Yamamoto tirado con carpeta y todo en el suelo, mientras todos los alumnos volvían a sus respectivos haciendo.

- "Eh..." - se desajustó un poco la corbata el Sensei cuando llegó a su puesto en el escritorio - "Bien, ya que creo que la pequeña escena de la mañana a terminado, deberíamos continuar las clases, Yamamoto-kun, ya que eres responsable de Gokudera-kun, creo que debería salir a alcanzar...

Yamamoto no esperó ni siquiera que dejara de hablar, cuando ya había salido por la puerta del salón persiguiendo a un temperamental Gokudera, y dejando a una Takara perpleja.

¿Es que acaso Takara era la única que pensaba que la situación había salido de control? ¿Porque sentía como si un pedazo de su pecho estaba siendo arrancado de ella?

En todo el tiempo que había estado Yamamoto con ella, nunca lo había visto sonrojarse así por ella. Nunca lo había sonrojarse así por ella. Y nunca, nunca, la había mirado de la manera que lo estaba mirando **a él**.

Nunca.

* * *

Queridos lectores, estoy preocupada, me acabo de dar cuenta de que la llama de la última voluntad es igual a la energía espiritual -_-, que hay un Mukuro en yuyu, que uno de los ataques de Kykyo es identico a uno de los ataques de Kurama, y que el X-Burner es peculiarmente parecido al Raygan de Yusuke y que los detectives del mundo espiritual son algo así como los guardianes.. xD... pero No importa, AMOo REBORN! (viva el 8059!) con toda mi existencia X) ~~~ :D aunque sigo algo preocupada xD

Por más que lo intentes, creo que me sigue sonando a prólogo -_-, en fin, no eh tenido tiempo desde hace dos semanas D:

espero actualizar pronto J  
ciaociao~


End file.
